


Training fun

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best idea yet, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Horny, M/M, Middle reader, Multi, Powers aren't working, Smut, Threesome, Top Bucky Barnes, Training, lots of smut, reader is an avenger, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So as a new avenger you have to train and focus your powers for when a battle comes. Having a bit of trouble connecting to the emotion Steve decides to help you. But in chapter 2 having the same problem Bucky decides to help as well. Chapter 3 After Steve returns from a run he joins in on some threesome fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve doesn't mind helping.

Concentrating on the glass of water that was placed in front of you, you held up your hand and lunged towards it.   
“Dammit…” Pushing back some of your hair, you tried again. Nothing. You were a new avenger and every day you had to practice to keep your skills sharp but you couldn’t focus. Ignoring the glass of water you turn toward a small candle the same distance away and pointed at it. Controlling your powers had always been a challenge for you. You had to connect to this certain emotion inside of you that you couldn’t quite reach at the moment.   
“Hey, Doll.” Steve set down his gym bag and started taping his hands.   
“Hi.” Snapping your fingers at the candle you blew air toward it.   
“Fuck…”   
“What’s wrong?”   
“I can’t do anything.” Sitting down on the bench you sipped some water from your bottle. Trying one last time with the water you threw your bottle on the hardwood floor.   
“I can’t freeze that or even light the damn candle.” Steve sat next to you, placing a hand on your knee.   
“Want my help?”   
“No You have to train, I’ll be fine. Just need to go relax for a little bit.” You grabbed your bag and packed up your things, leaving the water and candle sitting there.   
“Alright, I’ll see you up there.” Steve kissed your temple and you went upstairs to your room. You shared the third floor from the gym with Steve and Bucky because you connected with them the most. Plus you and Steve were the only ones who Bucky trusted. Seeing Bucky on the couch, snacking on some popcorn you plopped down next to him and grabbed a small handful from the bowl. Laying your head on his legs you kicked off your shoes, letting them fall at the end of the couch.   
“Hey there. How was training?”   
“I can’t control my powers...Stupid things.” Snapping your fingers at a small piece of paper on the counter you sighed.   
“I’m gonna go lay down in my room.” You tapped Bucky’s knee and headed off to your room. Setting your bag back behind the door you changed into a pair of boxers and shirt you had stolen from Bucky’s drawer. He didn’t mind, said it made you look cute. You laid down on the bed and picked up your book to continue reading it. Flipping page after page you, heard the door click shut behind you.   
“Ready to train some more?” Steve held up several items in his hands and set them across from you, next to the wall. You tucked your book back into the cabinet, and pulled Bucky;s shirt down to cover your waist.   
“Steve it’s not gonna work.”   
“Why do you say that?” Steve sat down right next to you. Covering your legs with your blanket you put your hand up straight to the galls full of liquid. Nothing happened.   
“Just focus, {Y/N}.” You held you hand up to the glass again.   
“I told you it’s not gonna happen...I have to connect to the emotion and I can’t at the moment.”   
“Well, maybe I can help. What emotion is it? Anger? Sadness?” You shook your head and felt a blush coming across your face.   
“I can’t tell you.”   
“Sure you can…” You looked at Steve’s now light green eyes seeing his warm personality trying to break you. SIghing heavily you turned to him a little.   
“Okay, But you asked and you can’t tell anyone else.” Steve held up his pinkie, crossing it with your own.   
“I have...to be kind of, um, horny for them to work.” Looking up at Steve, his face had turned into a tomato and you waited for anything. Steve pushed you back on the bed and kissing you forcefully. You melted into the kiss and pulled him closer to you. Steve pulled away from you and wiped his lips a little.   
“Try it.” You sat up and focused on the small candle Steve had placed down. Flicking your fingers toward it, a small spark came out of your fingers but didn’t light it. You face fell in sadness But Steve nudged it up with his knuckle.   
“Should I be embarrassed?” Steve moved behind you and you leaned against him. Feeling his fingers gently graze your shoulders, you held your breath while he spread his legs behind you. His soft lips pressed against the crook of your neck while and gently massaged you.   
“Steve. You don’t…”   
“Sh… I help people, You need my help. And I’m glad to offer.” Steve pointed toward the items again and wanted you to try it. Taking in a breath, you snapped your fingers once more, lighting the candle instantly.   
“Good girl.” You turned around with a smile across your face.   
“What’s my prize, Captain?” Steve pushed you onto the bed kissing you hungrily. You pulled off your shirt while he took off his own. His hands exploring your torso. Your breath getting hitched in your throat. Steve kissed down your jawline and nipped at your neck a little.   
“Steve…” You breathed out, while your gripped his strong arms, the veins popping out from his arm. You kissed his shoulder, feeling him bite down on your neck.   
“MM!” Your moaned on his shoulder. Steve reached down and felt your covered sex.   
“I think I turned you on more than you let on…” Steve lifted up and pushed down his pants, throwing them on the floor. Focusing on your breasts, he gripped one while he swirled his tongue around your nipple. His warm mouth sent shivers down your spine, feeling yourself getting more wet. Getting off of your nipple he presses little bites around your neck. You moved down and pulled his underwear down. His hard cock coming out of the briefs. Taking his cock into your mouth Steve leaned his head back in pleasure. His fingers were twined into your hair as you bobbed up and down. You worked the bottom of his shaft with you hands and Steve kissed your back. Pushing him down on the bottom of the bed, you moved yourself to where your covered sex was in his face. Spreading your legs to straddle his chest you went faster on his cock. Steve pulled down your underwear, and slipped his fingers through your wet folds. Rubbing your clit Steve leaned up, rolling his tongue over you. You took your mouth from his cock and he moved you up to his face.   
“Steve…” Breathlessly moaning over and over, while you rolled your hips with his tongue movements. Steve slipped two fingers into you while he was still focused on your clit. Steve’s hand was placed on your stomach holding you still, while your hands where on his sides, holding yourself up more. Steve moved you to lay on the bed, and kissed your chest, trailing down your middle. Running his tongue in circles and went up. Lining up his cock with you he gently went into you, watching your face. Gasping at the feeling of Steve inside of you, he kisses you softly.   
“Okay?”   
“Mhm.” You shook your head, as he went in again. Once he got the go ahead Steve thrust into like there was no tomorrow. His hands held your hips in place while he reached his thumb down to rub your clit simultaneously with his thrusts. Covering your mouth to hold in your Cries of pleasure, trying not to let the other members know what was going on. Steve leaned down to you and pressed several hickey’s to your clavicle. Biting your bottom lip your pulled Steve’s hot body against you and scratched your nails on his back shoulders.   
“Fuck,{Y/N}”   
“Language Captain.” Steve slammed his lips into your making them red from the pressure. He took your moans into his mouth and rammed against you, hitting your g-spot each time. Your back arched up, Knowing you were close to your climax. Steve was relentless on you, He clamped onto your breasts and kneaded your nipple with his fingers while his tongue swirled around the other one.   
“Ah! STEVE!” You cried out, hearing your voice echo through the room. Your mouth held open as you came. Feeling your walls clench around him was enough for Steve to blow his load into you as well. Falling next to you, You turned on your side and let Steve pull you against his naked body.   
“I think I need to train with you more often.” Steve kissed your cheek and you twirled your fingers freezing the glass of water he had set out for you.   
“Good thing, we have to train every day.” Burying your nose in his chest you fell asleep breathing in his scent.


	2. Bucky wants to be of service

Rolling over to an empty side of the bed, it lingered with Steve’s scent. Sitting up in bed, you held the sheet over your naked chest and you hung your feet off of the bed. Wiping away your hair you go up and headed to your bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile Steve had left early for a run with Sam and told Bucky to keep an eye on you, and for you to practice using your powers. Seeing the several hickeys that Steve had put on you yesterday you smiled in the mirror at them. Stepping into the warm shower, you felt the hot water run down your bare body. Running the bar of soap across your body, your held your head under the water letting your hair get wet and wash some of the grime from it. The hot water felt great against your skin, as your rinsed the soap off of your body. The smell of lavender from your soap rose up into your nose, and your turned off the water. Grabbing your towel you wrapped it around your body and tied your hair up in a towel twist. After leaving your hair in the towel for a few moments you took the towel away from it and combed thorugh your hair, leaving it hanging to air dry. Alright, {Y/N}, you can do this… thinking to yourself you went into your room to see Bucky sitting on your bed.   
“Oh, uh. I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to check on you.”   
“No problem I was just about to practice with my powers a little.”   
“Oh good, Steve told me to watch you. Make sure you had the hang of it.” You nodded your head to Bucky and adjusted some things on the table from your bed. Sitting down in the towel on the edge of the bed you closed your eyes and attempted to think of the interaction between you and Steve yesterday.   
“Okay next step is to hold a single flame from my finger.” Holding up your hand to Bucky your snapped your fingers and nothing happened. Trying again nothing happened, Your finger’s didn’t even feel warm.   
“Dammit…” Taking your other hand you pressed onto one of the hickey’s on your neck and tried it again.   
“What’s wrong?” Sighing heavily you adjusted your towel.   
“I have to connect to this...emotion and I can’t at the moment so. I’ll try later, when Steve gets home.”   
“Well, {Y/N}, I’m no Steve but maybe I can help?” Bucky moved toward you and his eyes locked on the several hickeys.   
“What emotion do you need?” Dropping the towel to reveal your naked body, you straddled Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s hands held your hips, keeping you up.   
“Horny...I have to be horny for it to work.” Bucky smirked at you and took off his shirt.   
“So that’s why Steve was in here all night...and it explains those…” You grabbed Bucky’s cheeks and brung his lips into your own.   
“Are you okay knowing that Steve? And Me?”   
“Baby girl, Me and Steve have done it before.” Bucky kissed you into the sheets as he worked off his pants. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you let his tongue explore your mouth, feeling every groove of your teeth. Bucky worked your breasts with his fingers, and you had your fingers into his hair holding his lips to your own. His teeth grazed by your lip and he nipped at it gently. Bucky started grinding into you and he trailed down your jawline with soft kisses. Bucky took his right hand and slipped a finger into you.   
“Already that wet? Damn, I must be good.” Bucky minded Steve’s marks on you and left one small bite on the side of your breast. His thumb went onto your clit, while he put two fingers inside of you.   
“Buck…” His mouth covered your nipple and sucked a little. You brushed your hair away and moaned slightly. Bucky put his left hand up to your mouth and you sucked on them slowly, your tongue rolling around them as he worked his fingers into you more. You gripped his wrist and took in his fingers deeper.   
“Vreau gura ta perfectă pe stânca mea pula tare.” Your sat up and pulled Bucky’s boxers down letting his cock pop up that was already wet with pre-cum. Focusing solely on the tip you sucked it lightly. Looking up at him from his legs you worked the bottom with your hand. Taking as much in as you could. Bucky bucked his cock into your mouth letting him have control over your mouth. Bucky put your hair in a ponytail, in his hand and guided you. He stopped you soon after and laid you down on the bed again. Spreading your legs, Bucky positioned himself between your legs and stuck his lips on your clit. Licking your slit he fucked your hole with his tongue.   
“Oh...Faster. Bucky.” Bucky followed your plea and moved his tongue to your clit and used his fingers inside of you. His tongue, flicking your swollen clit while his fingers curled inside of you. Grazing your spot each time you cried out his name while you went over your peak of orgasm. Bucky kept going, licking and flicking, while he rammed into your spot faster and harder. Your face flushed while you started climbing the cliff again.   
“Bucky! Don’t..” Not being capable of words you curled your toes and twisted the covers in your hands. Bucky watched you squirm under his actions and he let up a little before cleaning off the gathered come below. Bucky raised up and kissed up your center, biting your hips and stomach, Your caught your breath while Bu cky rubbed your inner thigh, keeping your legs open. His hard cock lining up with your slit. Grabbing his hips Bucky went into you, fast.   
“Can’t wait can you?” You shook your head and chewed your lip as Bucky leaned down kissing your forcefully again. Slamming into you he held your hands, keeping your head far enough away from the headboard.   
“Yes! Yes!” The climax of pleasure was taking control over your body. Your body wanted to fall limp against the bed but Bucky held you up. Feeling your throat get sore from screaming you gripped Bucky’s arms, leaving scratches down his arm. Bucky growled behind your ear and kissed down you again. Reaching your third orgasm, Bucky filled you and pushed into you softly, before covering you in the small sheet. Bucky laid down next to you and brushed your sweat drenched hair away.   
“Was that better than Steve?”   
“M...hm…” You curled against him and closed your eyes.   
“Hey, hey, try it.” Your held up a hand and snapped your fingers, seeing a small red flame stand from your finger. Bucky licked his finger and touched it, putting it out. Bucky snaked his arms around you and let you curl into him. Kissing the top of your head, he laid his head down on the pillow, brushing your hair softly.


	3. Stucky helps indeed

Steve came back from his run and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to your room to check on you. Opening the door to see you cuddled into Bucky he stopped in his tracks, making direct eye contact with Bucky.  
“Buck, what are you doing?” Bucky tried to move but Steve motioned for him not too.   
“What does it look like I’m doing?”   
“It looks like you’re cuddling with someone that belongs to me.” Steve shut the door behind him and took a sip from his water.   
“I didn’t see your name on it, Captain.” Bucky curled his lips into a slight smile and you adjusted yourself against him. Steve walked over to the edge of the bed and pulled back the cover that was over you. Steve kneeled down and looked at your naked body. Placing a light kiss on the hickey he had left from the day before.   
“Here.” Going down to the other hickey he had placed and kissing it again. “Here. and here and here and there.” KIssing each one of them gently you squirmed a little and smiled slightly.   
“Bucky…” Wanting him to stop, you felt his hands on your stomach. Steve leaned up to your ear and put his lips to it.   
“I’ll do you one better.” Steve voice was soft and sexy, immediately your eyes shot open to see Steve kneeled down next to the bed with a smirk on his face. Turning your head you see Bucky twirling a strand of your hair in his fingers with the same smirk.   
“Good Morning, Princess.” 

“Um. H-hey Steve.” Looking down you see that you are fully exposed and so is Bucky your face flushed. Bucky kissed your chest lightly, running his fingertips in circles on your stomach. Steve lifts off his shirt and kicks off his jogging pants while he plants a powerful kiss on your lips.   
“What do ya say Steve? I think she needs some more training?” Steve smirked up at him.   
“Couldn’t of said it better myself.” Bucky went straight for your neck while Steve took his time giving you tongue. The feeling of two super soldiers kissing you was heaven. Bucky cupped your breast and worked your nipple between his fingers. Steve’s tongue swirled with your own, Arching your back at the feeling of Steve’s fingers hitting your clit. Bucky pulled Steve’s mouth away from yours a kissed him passionately. Your face watched their mouths move in sync and you reached down to your sex and rubbed slightly. Bucky and Steve broke their makeout and Bucky planted one on you.   
“Mm, tastes like Stevie.” Licking your lips Steve Licked your nipple and Bucky moved down in between your legs. Bucky ran his finger through your dripping slit and put his lips to your clit. Swirling his tongue around it, Steve latched his lips onto yours and bit your bottom lip. Steve held Bucky’s head to your sex more, not letting him release you. Swallowing all of your moans from Bucky’s actions Steve cupped the back of your neck. Your hands were on his sides and you felt Bucky’s tongue go into you. Bucky’s metal hand gripped your side, while he reached his human hand around to play with your other hole. Feeling him rim it, you gasp and sit up at the sensation.   
“Sorry.” Bucky removed his hand from you but you whined for more of it.   
“She likes that Buck..” Looking Steve up and down you took his bulging cock in your hand and worked his shaft. Steve groaned and gripped onto Bucky’s hair. Bucky moved his tongue in and out of your at a rapid speed and he brought his finger away from your hole and stuck it inside of you.   
“Oh!” Bucky’s crystal eyes shined up from your legs and you closed your eyes. Steve gripped your breasts and swirled his tongue around one of your nipples.   
“Yes, Bucky… Faster.” Bucky leaned up from you and Grabbed Steve’s cock with his free hand. Steve growled in his throat, As you and Bucky worked on Steve’s shaft. You sat up from the bed and pulled Steve down onto you. Bucky got up and went into your side drawer to look for lube.   
“That one Buck.” You pointed to a small drawer on the side table and he got out a small tube.   
“We might need this…” Bucky winked at you while you wrapped your legs around Steve’s hips.   
“I want you Steve.” Steve clamps onto a clear part of your neck, and slips his cock into you. Moaning into his ear Steve moves his mouth behind your ear and starts to whisper sweet nothings. Bucky watched Steve pump into you for a few moments before squeezing some lube out onto his fingers. Running them on his cock, he went over Steve and kissed his back softly.   
“We haven’t done this in years. Huh Stevie?” Bucky lined himself up over Steve’s hole and pushed into him slowly. Steve stopped inside of you and relaxed.   
“Okay?”   
“Mm.” was all Steve could muster up, Slamming back into you. You could feel Bucky moving in and out of Steve while Steve moved into you. Clinging onto Steve’s wrists you feel your breath getting hitched in your throat.   
“Yeah Buck, harder.” Bucky smiled, he missed Steve in this position.   
“Don’t hurt him now.” You warned Bucky, seeing him over Steve’s shoulder. Steve hit your spot repeatedly, While he felt Steve hit his prostate. Licking your lips you opened your mouth, trying to utter words.   
“I want...you and Bucky...in me”   
“Are you sure, baby doll?” Steve uttered between the pulses he was getting/giving.   
“I don’t think you can handle both of us, {Y/N}” Bucky kissed Steve’s back again and slowly pulled out of him. Steve moved away from you and you caught your breath before moving up. Steve laid back on the bed flat and you positioned yourself accordingly over his cock.   
“Steve, help her out while I stretch her a bit. Don’t want to hurt our doll now do we?” Steve reached down and lined up his cock, pushing into you. Bucky squirted some lube out onto his fingers and spread it across your empty hole. Keeping an eye on your reactions he carefully slipped one finger into you, going the full length of his finger. Letting out a breathless moan Bucky carefully slipped out of you and slipped in another finger along with the previous one. Steve held himself inside of you, letting Bucky work on you.   
“Bucky, I can take it.”   
“If you feel any pain at all, let me know.” You turned your head and grabbed Bucky’s head, giving him a sideways kiss. Bucky sat up and lined himself up to you. Pushing into you slowly you gasped as he pushed all the way into you.   
“Uh!!”   
“Feel good?” You shook your head and felt Steve start to move, which persisted Bucky to also. Their members going in and out of your at a speeding rate. Steve was in, then as he moved out Bucky went in. Soon enough their movements synced up and you moved back against Bucky.   
“Yes! Yes! YES!” Bucky kissed your back and held your hips in place. You leaned your head back and screamed out their names, while you orgasmed. Your walls tightened on Steve’s cock and he blew out his load into you while you rode out your orgasm on him. Bucky went inside of you one more time and let himself go as well. Bucky moved out of you and you laid down in between them. Bucky kissed behind your ear as Steve planted a soft kiss on your lips.   
“Best training ever…” Bucky placed a fresh hickey onto your neck and you winced before settling between two super soldiers. You wrapped your arm around Steve while Bucky had his arm around your waist.  
“Can you do all you need to now?” You held up your hand and snapped a small flame to your finger and hit the candle on the table with it.  
“Man, I was hoping we’d have to train more.”   
“Give me a few hours.” Steve kissed your head as you rested against them.


End file.
